


A Sky's Soothing Solace (Or, Second Chance in a Marvelous New World)

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Series: Ryohei appreciation [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Family, Finally, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hunter Exam, Hurt/Comfort, HxH characters have Flames, Hyper Intuition has a voice, I just give them a nudge and look as they go, I love them all, I mean they were reincarnated, I'll leave the rest until you get there, Nen and Flames are different, Never enough, Not Really Character Death, Reincarnation, Reunions, Sunny Sky!Gon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsuna will have Words for the Zoldycks, Vongola is the ultimate Family and family, and KHR characters have Nen, and is apparently a personality in Tsuna's head, and the only way they know how to love on each other, bamf!Vongola, basically they go in and cause complete chaos in the Exam, but not yet, crossposted on ffnet, don't worry the angst is basically the first chapter, honestly these dorks, i like happy endings don't worry, i'm always a sucker for that, lots of Flame theory, mature!Vongola, okay i'll shut up now, only to be expected honestly, possessive!Tsuna, sad!adorable!bamf!Tsuna, sort of a fix-it fic???, the characters wrote themselves honestly, the fighting is mostly habit, they're all fond of each other, this fic is basically my manifested desire for more reincarnation reunion fics, we'll eventually get to interacting with the HxH cast, when have I ever written anything without angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: "Family forever, for always, no matter what.""Like branches on a tree, we may grow in different directions, yet our roots remain one."They were all killed, ripped away from him, and now Tsuna is alone in this strange new world. But new hope emerges when Fon and Mukuro show up, and a Hunter Exam acts as a reunion site.Or, the fic I wrote out of a desire for more reincarnation/reunion fics and mourning the fact that there are not more crossovers for these animes.Can be seen as All27, moments of 5980.





	A Sky's Soothing Solace (Or, Second Chance in a Marvelous New World)

 

Chapter 1

New x Life

-.-.-.-

A small, lean boy with caramel eyes and light brown hair stood in front of the airship to Zaban City, eyelids squeezed shut with nerves, three days before the Exam was set to start.

 _I hope it isn't too hard,_ he thought. _I don't know why Fon insisted we meet here. This exam is supposed to be super hard, right? And have a high mortality rate. Not that that's ever stopped us from getting into an unbelievable amount of trouble before. But... there will be supervision. That has to count for something. Maybe they can stop the chaos my Family will bring?_

_...Or not. But Hunters are strong, right? And surely they wouldn't send a weak examiner to test candidates._

**_Not that that will mean much to Kyoya,_ ** a little traitor voice in his head stated. It sounded suspiciously like Reborn. **_Or any of your Guardians, for that matter._ **

Still, these realizations brought him desperately needed comfort, rather than irritation. He hadn't seen anyone but Mukuro, Fon and very occasionally Chrome for… well, ever since he'd been reincarnated into this world, and his Flames were unresponsive when his Family's dead bodies flashed before his eyes and the loneliness and sorrow swallowed him up.

-.-.-.-

The first thought he'd had after waking up had been the picture of his Guardians and various Family members scattered around all dying, the picture he had died to.

They had gone down with him in a blaze of fire, caught in an ambush with almost all of Vongola's enemies against them. It was a very hard battle with odds very much against the Decimo, but he and his Guardians managed to take down almost all of them with him.

The situation had been like that for a while, at least three ambushes a week during this tragic, drawn-out war, but that was the biggest and they were all so _tired_ and longing for peace.

_And what wouldn't I give to go back and murder them again for daring to take away my precious ones' lives… they had so much potential, so much time left…_

He knew that since they had chosen to follow him when he finally became Decimo, their lives weren't going to be very long. Still, in their mid-twenties...

 _At least we all got another chance here. If Mukuro is to be believed._ But he didn't entertain that thought for more than a moment. He trusted Mukuro, and Mukuro wouldn't trick him like that. At least not with his family. It mattered more to him than anything else.

He had had hopes for his new family in this world, and it was good, for a time. (Besides the frequent nightmares about his Guardians dying around him and how the Family fell to shambles after he left.) Until he was five, his mother was one of the advisers for a high-up politician, and his father was a dedicated construction worker. She was a vivacious woman who laughed more than her fair share, and always had a smile for everyone. Papa was a quiet, laconic man who only smiled in his eyes. Usually, he was quite timid, but when he was with his family, he always enjoyed himself and made sure to let them know through his actions how much he loved his wife and son.

And then the illusion corroded. His father was struck by a fatal combination of bad luck: his cooworker took advantage of his kind, hard-working nature and set him up, sending him into an unstable building at night. A water pipe burst while he was still inside and in trying to stop the leak, Papa drowned.

After that, his mother started drinking and smoking, her health flagged, she stopped living in the present, her mind fogged, her smile held no awareness, she ate food without recognizing it. It fell to him to support her. A lot of the time that meant digging in the garbage and begging. Sometimes it meant stealing, as much as Tsuna hated it.

He supported her for two years, trying to coax her to stop, begging and pleading and hoping and praying and Willing. It didn't mean much, in the end. She still hit him when he annoyed her, too intoxicated to know who he was. She ignored all of his pleas, caught up in the golden past and refusing to face the pain of the present without her Amber.

Her son finally snapped two years and six months after his father died, Sky Flames sprouting out of his hands and forehead and he gave her a verbal lashing worthy of the Vongola Decimo. His veins flooded with indignation. What gave her the right to shut down? _He needed her!_ (he needed her smile, how she used to to rock him and sing to him and ground him and calm him when he panicked from his nightmares) What was a mother if she didn't support her child?

She never did stop, just died two weeks later. It was a sore point for him. He felt like he had failed, like it was his fault. He should have tried harder. She was _family,_ and she killed herself, and it was because of him, and that was not supposed to happen here, and he was all alone again, but he had no one to blame but himself, and no one else now, and that was for the best because he ended up destroying anyone who was close to him...

But at the same time, the Decimo part of him whispered, _what was to be expected? She wouldn't have lived long anyway, not with the habits she picked up. And she was never really family from the moment she picked up whiskey and started smoking a pack a day. If she had really loved you, she would have moved on, never would have started new addictions, never would have quit her job. Would have realized you were just a_ kid _and needed to be provided for._

He knew that objectively, but the logic was disrespectful and stinging and he still mourned for the bright, vibrant woman she had once been. He felt horrible for thinking of her like that, for longing to replace her and comparing her to his past mother and Family. So he tried his hardest not to think about it, though that didn't prevent the nightmares from using it as fuel.

After that he'd gone to foster care, only to be unloved and recycled five times. Twice he was a slave, twice he was a punching bag, once he was almost completely ignored except by a sweet adoptive little sister. He didn't want to be recycled again.

He thought back to Hayato's lonely days in Italy, when no one had cared about him. He had survived. So had Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, Lambo and Kyoya. (Kyoya's parents almost never came home, one an assassin and one a private investigator.)

So he started out on the streets at eight. He had to learn how to fight again, to defend his food and temporary lodgings, so he took up training, missing Reborn, his once-advisor, and his Family so much it was a deep, permanent ache. He still suffered from neverending nightmares that never improved. His loneliness didn't help.

He picked up more street-skills, like pickpocketing, lockpicking, parkour, and improved in escapism, perfect neutrality, acting, and other skills from his Decimo years. His Intuition awakened again and became one of his main weapons.

He was quiet and subdued, living on for who knew what reason, only that he must. This second chance must mean something, right?

His Flames flat out refused to be coaxed out, entering hibernation, protesting the lack of warmth they typically received from the Bonds, and weeping in despair. Being so lackluster about living didn't help his determination and Resolve, either.

He began to doubt his new life held any meaning, as the newest gang chased after him to either force him to join or kill him. He tried, but not having active Flames, not having the support of his Guardians that he could almost hear and touch, he lost what little was left of his Will. He got beaten the worst he'd ever received in this life, from his mother or his foster-care guardians. He didn't care any more, and the world faded to black…

Only to open again to a traditional Japanese room. He froze for a while, wondering what the heck he was doing here and not dead.

The door slid open eventually (HIEE!), to reveal… no way. Impossible.

_Why does it always have to be me?_

The man in the door wore red and white in traditional Chinese garb (? I don't know anything about traditional Chinese/Japanese clothing) and his hair back in a very familiar braid.

He nearly choked. _"Fon?"_

The closed eyes opened. "Yes, Tsunayoshi-san?"

Tsuna groaned and flopped down on the unreasonably soft futon. "Of course. Of course. I'm not even going to ask why."

"That would probably be a good idea," Fon agreed serenely, eyes slipping shut again. "You are much too prone to overreactions."

Then the full implications of this hit him and he shot up again, shock numbing his pain. "Wait," he cried desperately, "does this mean others are here? Where are they? Have you looked?" The Flames that had become frosty and unresponsive and mourning stirred in hope, rushing up to the surface, reflecting in his eyes.

Fon's smile merely turned apologetic. "I know that your Flames must be very eager," he conceded, "but I'm afraid the only other person I've found from our world has been Viper. That was by pure accident."

Tsuna's Flames recoiled, and then spat. His eyes burned brighter. "There's hope," he stated in his Decimo voice. "I will find them. And you will help me." His eyes turned on Fon and dared him to disobey. Fon just raised his eyebrow and a hand. Tsuna nodded.

"Alright then. May I stay here? I'm kind of… homeless," admitted sheepishly, averting his gaze.

Fon half-smiled. "Yes," he agreed. "I would like to see my nephew and sister again."

-.-.-.-

As it turned out, living with Fon meant earning his keep. That was alright; it wasn't nearly as much as looking after his unresponsive mother or constantly watching his back in the streets. Or trying to get unruly Guardians in line.

It didn't help his debt that Fon, the insensitive prick, also made him take classes in his dojo. Never the ones held after dark, for more… morally questionable things, but ones for hand-to-hand, smooth flowing martial arts that suited his style. The roughness of learning by brawling without an instructor to correct his body's awkward movements was quickly polished over, thankfully. His style was still more like the Decimo's than an actual martial art, but if anything, Fon seemed amused. "Follow your Flame to the center of your conviction," he advised. "If it feels right, don't turn away from it."

Fon also seemed, however discreetly, to take secret pride in the fact that he had gotten to Tsuna before Reborn.

"You are a model pupil, Tsunayoshi," Fon informed him once. "Anyone would be ecstatic to have you learning their art with all due consideration and respect. I am very lucky that you came to me first." As Tsuna mumbled something under his breath about kidnappings, Fon's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"I seem to remember that you might have perished without my intervention," he mused, voice soft behind his cup of tea, "but perhaps that was just my imagination."

Anyway, to pay the cost of his stay, he cleaned the dojo and completed the shopping. Not for the (shady) equipment, but everything else.

One time Fon had sent him off for tea leaves, his eyes glittering with familiar hilarity at seeing Tsuna drag himself out of exhaustion after just having finished cleaning (smirk implanted over his sifu's slight smile, daring and full of sadist threat, unique sideburns enhancing the blood-chilling image, shadow of a fedora obscuring gleeful eyes [no no no i need you where are you tell me im no good and hopeless and shoot at me one more time come back to me and give advice and be annoyingly smug]). Tsuna walked down the main street, waving to shop owners and regular customers and the occasional student at Fon's dojo, when he saw it. Nestled between the tea shop he was about to enter and the thrift store usually beside it, was a very familiar antique store from his first life.

He stared for five minutes. "Figures," he mumbled, moving sluggishly toward the tea shop again, only for the antique store's door to open and a brightly smiling face to stick out of it.

"Won't you come inside, hm?" Wonomichi asked. "I haven't seen you in a while, ho ho ho."

The next thing he knew, he was inside and seated (and wanting nothing more than to bang his head on a wall).

While Wonomichi ho ho hoed around the shop, looking for snacks and tea, he also called Kawahira.

Tsuna just decided to sleep. He had almost succeeded when Kawahira returned.

"Wakey wakey!" Wonomichi sung right next to his ear, and he bolted upright. "Ho ho ho, Master will see you now."

Kawahira came into vision. Tsuna groaned loudly. The day had already been too long without this addition.

"So, Tsunayoshi," he started. "What brings you here?"

"I was reborn into this world," Tsuna mumbled. "S'not my choice."

Kawahira looked contemplative. Tsuna refused to glance up to see the physical evidence, but he knew. And after consorting with Reborn (ouch, should not have thought about that) for so long, he knew it was never a good thing.

Thereafter commenced a discussion about the alternate version of the Tri-ni-sette in this set of universes and how Tsuna had so opportunely presented himself right after the old possessor of the equivalent of the Vongola rings perished.

"I did _not_ want to hear this today," Tsuna bemoaned his fate again. "I don't know why I haven't stopped being surprised at all this," - here Tsuna made a noise of muffled resigned exasperation and flailed his hands about -  "yet."

"As long as there are Mists in the world," Kawahira said sagely, "That will never happen."

"Ho ho ho," contributed Wonomichi. Completely, unsurprisingly unhelpfully.

"So," Kawahira continued. "I'll count on you to get the other Rings to your Guardians as soon as you find them." His eyes twinkled. Tsuna's eyes twitched. Or his face did. Yes, he managed a full-face twitch. Courtesy of much practice with Reborn (why did he do that to himself _again_? It was really very emotionally painful. In addition to the reminder of his Guardians).

Images shot through his mind of their mutilated bodies and fierce, happy faces as they died protecting him. Dang it, there was a reason he avoided this train of thought.

“They shouldn’t be a problem. These ones tend to reflect the soul of the holder, so you’ll probably manage to get back your version of X-gloves, and your Guardians their own weapons that came from the Vongola rings.”

He agreed, but not happily.

For months after that, nightmares worse than the usual plagued him.

If it was even possible, his search for his Guardians sped up, which may or may not have been influenced by the weeping and pining of his Flames.

-.-.-.-

As it happened, he found Mukuro first.

Or really, more accurately, Mukuro found him first.

He was going through his katas, stretching his restless Flame, when he heard a quiet "kufufu" right behind his ear. Tsuna startled and toppled to the floor, eyes glassy and wide, skin flushed and paper-white.

He spun back to the spot he had hallucinated Mukuro. He thought he'd worked past that a while ago.

...only to see the real Mist illusion standing there. He would have thought it someone messing with things they really shouldn't be, but his Flames would recognize those ones anywhere.

He took some time to absorb and bask in the fact that he had found one of his. His Flames were tugging and straining, ecstatic. He tried to touch Mukuro only to find out that it was in fact an illusion. He almost sobbed.

As it was, he cried silently, fingers brushing through his Mist's apparition. In return, the Mist smiled contentedly and hugged his Sky the best he could manage as an apparition.

(though his hair was half-burnt off, left side of his face stained in blood from three parallel gashes, mirrored on his chest [so so much blood why no dont leave me your bond burns bright one of the only ones left], right foot cut off, the left mutilated, and _so so much blood staining Mukuro's mischievous, resolved face in a way that was never meant to come out,_ and _the rest of his body unsalvageable_ [this is unfixable no cant cant be why Mukuro use your flames isnt there more dont leave me love you im so sorry for being so selfish], though all these things were true, he struggled to stay standing, lashing out with dominating Mist Flames, back to back with Chrome, until he fell and did he ever avenge her)

"It's good to see you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro stated.

After Tsuna calmed down they managed to talk for a while. About reincarnation theory and the weather and other inconsequential things that made Tsuna's Flame sing in happiness, just being around his Mist. Of course, Mukuro being Mukuro, he managed to get them on the topic of hot chocolate being like caffeine but not having the side effect of almost-drunkenness at some point, and Tsuna just burst out laughing and into tears simultaneously. It was so normal - all that was missing was the rest of his Guardians causing chaos in the background.

And just like that, Tsuna stopped smiling.

Mukuro's eyes darkened with understanding, heightened by the newly reformed bond. "Do you want me to find them for you, Tsunayoshi?"

He already knew the answer before Tsuna looked up at him with so much brokenness and tentative hope that he couldn't have taken the offer back in a thousand years.

"Okay," the pineapple nodded to his Sky, "but you're going to have to give them a place to meet once I find all of them."

"'S okay," Tsuna whispered, huddled in a ball, loss drowning him. "Just-just let me meet them again. Even if they hate me, I-I need to."

Mukuro nodded and disappeared silently.

He did come back to visit every month, though, sometimes bringing Chrome with him.

-.-.-.-

Very rarely, Tsuna would sleep all through the night without nightmares, but it did happen. Those days were the ones where either he trained extra hard, almost to unconsciousness, with his Flames and had a bit of Fon's most soothing tea before he went to bed, or the ones where Mukuro and Chrome huddled next to him. The latter didn't happen all that often because of the Flame exertion that required, even with Chrome helping. (He almost didn't regret letting them do that when he woke up with his Guardians next to him, just like they used to, and he could pretend for a moment that if he was late to breakfast Reborn would shoot and punish him, Hayato would leap to his defense, and general chaos would erupt.) But he never liked to see his Guardians hurt or in pain because of him.

Then there were the regular days, which weren't that great. He dreamed of all his loved ones dead, mutilated, bloody, corpses, in the slick red battlefield that led to the close of his life. His hands felt stained once again with all the lifeblood he's shed in defense of his Family, they were steady because they had to be but inside he was shaking, shocked and unresponsive. The iron tang of blood and loss filled his mouth. He smelled blood once again, (always blood), and his Guardians' scents tainted with it. He felt the overwhelming grief and self-loathing acutely [sorry so sorry none of you deserved that i shouldnt have been selfish and let you follow me so sorry], and when he finally gasped awake, his Flames unsettled and newly longing, he never got used to the strong emotions after nightmares of _his_ being murdered and reliving them yet again.

He always climbed onto the roof of the dojo, rules or no rules, only caring to be as close to the stars and sky as possible. He blanketed the images of his dead Guardians with the blanket of stars, sometimes. Other times, he imagined the sky looking down on his Family, watching over them. Either way, though it failed to totally calm him, the ritual was soothing and helped nudge him back to reality.

Then he went back inside the house again, put up his futon, and started tea.

-.-.-.-

The bad days were... worse.

They were the nights that Tsuna couldn't manage to sleep more than one or two hours, if that much. One of the guaranteed nights like this was July 8th, the day of the massacre/battle/death date. His Guardians' birthdays, too, and the day he Inherited.

He tossed and turned and cried and sobbed, his flame moaning, crying, crackling, strangely subdued, morose, and touchy, shifting inside him. It left him no peace to rest with.

[sorry please come back so sorry I need your warmth and reassurance please find me im sorry]

Apparently, these nights were so bad they tugged at his formed guardian bonds, and more often than not these were the times his two Mists would appear to keep him company, holding silent vigil with him, on the roof and shivering as hallucinations swept him up out of reality.

He was more thankful than he could ever manage to communicate.

-.-.-.-

Three and three-quarters of a year to the date Tsuna greeted his first Element in this life, Mukuro woke him up. Tsuna "HIEEEEE"d and started to scold Mukuro for the unnecessary interruption, until he whispered "I've found all of them," in his ear.

The Mist found his arms full of sobbing Sky and smiled, however slight it was.

-.-.-.-

The day after, completely out of the blue about five years after arriving, at tea, Fon told him, "Tsunayoshi, I would like you to take the Hunter Exam."

He'd heard about Hunters from Fon before, who was a two-star Martial Art and Talent Hunter.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"There is something that I cannot teach you without a license," Fon continued serenely, sipping on his herbal tea.

"But Mukuro finally found all of my Family," Tsuna stated quietly, setting down his cup

"Yes, I know. He informed me. I do think this is necessary, however. You can meet there, yes?" Fon suggested.

After seeing Fon's determined eyes (foreboding smile) and hearing his arguments, Tsuna had to agree with him. Fon would not have won if the exam had delayed Tsuna finally reconciling with his Family, though.

And that was that.

-.-.-.-

Fon didn't do a single thing to help Tsuna with finding out where the exam was, what to pack, or how to get there. He just hovered in the background with a calm placid smile that promised blood and pain if Tsuna didn't pull together his own resources and _pass._ His demon monkey skittered in his peripheral vision interminably.

Tsuna was very motivated.

Even as he picked his way across Arukan, the continent he had lived on all this life, and onto an airship headed to Zaban City, Sahelta (specifically for Hunter Exam applicants), he spied Fon and Lichi out of the corner of his eye several times. They weren't even taking more than the conventional methods for hiding presence. He was twitchy and jumpy for the whole journey, and the five times a Mist apparition of Mukuro showed up, Tsuna accidentally "disabled" all of them. The Flame signature he'd recognize anywhere, but a physical Guardian bond hadn't been established in this world yet, so his body didn't register it as non-threatening. Dang it, it was making his Intuition go haywire, and his senses were on high alert. His head was _not_ going to thank him for this later.

When they finally landed, the loudspeaker clicked on. "Excuse me," the person on the other end said. "There will be a final, one-on-one screening before you may disembark the airship."

His Intuition actually helped him for once and nudged him to go. **_It's important._ **

_Okay, okay. I'm goi… where is it?_ Tsuna's concern was founded. No one seemed to know, and they were all either racing around, trying to find the room, or just plain racing around pointlessly and causing more chaos.

 **_Reborn couldn't have done this better,_ ** Intuition whispered. The pictures rose in his mind again, of a man whose body was shipped to Vongola Decimo three weeks before the last ambush as a warning that Tsuna hadn't listened to nearly well enough. The only discernible part of the corpse was his sideburns. Leon had hidden on his body and barely made it out. He'd clung to Tsuna, presumably until Tsuna died.

_Thanks for that._

**_If you avoid it, you'll never get over the images. Besides, you'll be meeting them soon enough. Stop complaining. Hmm… take a right here. Straight. Left, right. No wait, back that way-I'm sorry, it's vague! I have to get closer to be sure. Through this wall._ **

_How am I supposed to get through the wall?!_

**_Your Flame?_ **

_Just because I have them doesn't mean it's a good idea to use them right now._

**_Fine, then find another way. You'll probably have to go to the other side of the ship, though. Hang on - this guy has some idea where he's going. Or at least a clearer picture than those guys._ **

_I'll follow him, and if it looks like the complete wrong direction, then you notify me and I'll look as best I can._

**_Don't look at me, it's your choice._ **

Tsuna tailed a heavy-built guy with graying hair and dark blue yukata. He periodically checked the rooms he walked past, until Tsuna's head was spinning and he was beyond disoriented.

 **_You have a sucky sense of direction when I don't help you,_ ** Intuition deadpanned. **_You'd be lost in three minutes without me._ **

_Well, I_ do _have you,_ Tsuna idly commented as the man stepped into an office. _Oh look, I think we've arrived._

 **_Yes, you have, you lucky idiot. Good luck._ ** Intuition cut the connection.

_Wait-never mind. Whatever._

Tsuna stopped talking to himself and stepped into the room. The man in the blue yukata was sitting across from a dark-eyed man who was getting ready to pour tea. It gave him a very foreboding feeling that Tsuna recognized as his Intuition when the mental connection was not open (usually around people, for whatever reason).

He jerked into the room and stood there for a bit as the occupants stared at him.

"Um, excuse me?" Tsuna stuttered. "Is this the interview room?"

The dark-eyed, dark brown haired man glanced up from where he was just about to pour into the other man's cup.

"Yes," he said. "Come, sit."

Tsuna's Intuition rang in warning, but only to be cautious, probably of the tea. Sitting down was a decidedly good idea and wouldn't raise any red flags. Running away now, though, would.

He settled into a pretty uncomfortable chair and was handed tea with a bow that he returned. Watching the other drink and not immediately keel over dead was only slightly reassuring. No instant death. Was it a laxative, truth serum, paralysis causer, slow poison? Tsuna wafted some of the rich scent and fought to keep from frowning.

When Fon was in a passive-aggressive mood, most of the time because of the trouble that Tsuna was a magnet for, he would sometimes put 'undesirable' liquids in his tea. (This was the main reason why Tsuna had learned to make his own, along with the fact that Fon wouldn't have an apprentice who couldn't, and that when he was away it was convenient.) Almost, but not quite, hidden in the scent of this tea, was an extremely slow poison that Fon only used when Tsuna did something that required extensive repairs to the dojo/house. Tsuna had never died from it, but it was a close thing a couple of times. By now, given how many times he had accidentally ingested it (remember, trouble magnet), he wouldn't be on the brink of death, but there was no way he was getting to the exam site, much less passing it, if he ingested that tea.

_Klutzy it is then._

His hand tilted just enough - he scooted just close enough to the blue-yukata man - he wasn't paying just enough attention - that when Tsuna's cup flipped and splashed him with scalding tea, it looked perfectly natural. And if the teapot accidentally shattered from impact when his cup hit it with a little too much force, conveniently subtracting the rest of the liquid from the equation, well, that was fortunate, wasn't it? His Intuition cackled through the bond.

By Giotto, if it didn't hurt, though. Those burns would take some time to heal. His Intuition was faintly anticipating something in the back of his head, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

He yelped and glanced around, looking for a cloth. The dark-eyed man handed him one and said, "I'm sorry, the fault was mine. You have hurt yourself. I should have caught it."

His Intuition gave a general impression of **_warning-knowledge_ ** as the man took out an additional handkerchief and began patting at his wet clothing, subtly reassessing the bits of information he had gathered already.

Tsuna blushed, and then he heard a voice come from the doorway that made his head whip around in surprise-

"Is this the interview room? How weird, haha."

(bloodstained sword shaking {only from muscle spasms, he would never be so unsure when it came to protecting Tsuna}, one eye shut, deep cut over that eyebrow bleeding so heavily into the eye it couldn't see, but the open one burning with Will [please dont let go make your determination get you out of here im sorry please stay alive] and hard with hitman instincts and the will to kill, left arm cut off mid-upper-arm, torn muscle and bone showing on his side, and so much blood, crimson stains that darkened and robbed the innocence of everything they touched, spreading like a plague, but giving as good and better as he got, slashing dangerously, expression that could cut glass, until he was swept up by the numbers like all _his_ others)

-and was abruptly looking at the grinning face of his left hand and one of his best friends, his Rain. His Flames lept up, straining and longing, comforted, but wanting so badly the bond they had shared before to burn reassuringly in the back of his head ( _Tsuna, I'll always be there for you, you know that, right? I couldn't imagine a better Sky, I respect you so much, you were the first one to see past the false smile and still want me to be yours,_ he whispers one night, and the bond thrums with the sincerity of it). Tsuna's emotions cycled through shock, shame, anger, desperation, tentative happiness, joy, ecstaticness before Takeshi even noticed him.

When he did, his Rain's face went blank before morphing into the kind of cold, calculating, absolutely terrifying rage one only sees on natural hitmen like Takeshi (or damaged, cornered people who'd gone through atrocious experiences like Mukuro), then melting into a surprised, disbelieving, and cautiously hopeful expression, all at once, until it settled on ecstatic joy.

Like when he met his Mist, Tsuna just couldn't control his impulse to rush into Takeshi's arms. It appeared that his Rain needed it too, for he gently (oh so gently, for he felt how vulnerable his Sky was at the moment, one false move and he'd shatter glass) picked Tsuna up and settled them in an unobstructive corner.

Tsuna whispered, “Welcome home, Takeshi. Sorry I don’t have tea or sushi for you.” Tea and sushi was what he used to make Takeshi whenever he got home from a mission, part of the greeting that every Family member received after returning to the Vongola mansion specifically tailored to them from Tsuna.

“It’s okay, I make better sushi anyway,” the Rain replied, stunned and half-smiling.

The person still there, interviewer, probable examiner, stood shellshocked, gazing at them until Takeshi glared at him with the special glare he reserved for people only a notch above those who hurt his Sky. The person reacted like Takeshi was going to burn him alive if he didn't leave (which he might), and scrambled out of the room. He then looked down and whispered small, cheery, Takeshi comforts to Tsuna even as he silently cried, so happy to have been reunited with his Sky, his anchor, his best friend. Tsuna couldn't quiet his heart-wrenching sobs, and his tears bled into Takeshi's shirt, but that was so insignificant compared to this moment that neither of them would have cared if Tsuna had blown snot bubbles all over his Guardian's face. Tsuna's right hand clenched Takeshi's shirt and his left clamped around Takeshi's back, knuckles white, as if he let go his best friend would disappear. Their bond clicked into place once again as Takeshi cradled Tsuna delicately (but no less fearfully) and hummed, _natural_ _just right,_ in their Flames, hearts, and the back of their heads.

-.-.-.-

They could have remained there forever, missed the exam, except about forty minutes later, when Tsuna's sobbing had died down to full-body trembles and he was still gripping, gripping, his Rain, Fon entered, dragging the interviewer (examiner?) with him.

Fon's expression softened as he observed the scene. He spoke directly to the two teenagers, "Yuntello-san has kindly agreed to pass you. Now, you will follow me to the exam site, unless you do not wish to arrive there."

Takeshi helped Tsuna up and anchored him, steadied him with a hand on his arm and with a melodious, miraculous bond between them. He wiped his Sky's tears and turned to Fon with a gaze full of Will.

"Let's go, Tsuna," he nudged, "the others are waiting for you."

 **_The others are waiting for you,_ ** Intuition echoed urgently, his Flames in complete agreement. Despite how he wanted to curl up and bask in the thread of blue connected to his Flames now, there wasn't anything for it but to follow the insistent tug. (Of Takeshi, Flames, Intuition and emotion.) He pierced his sensei and best friend with his resolved, Willing eyes, and nodded.

And they were off.

To complete Tsunayoshi's Family, to heal his Flame and the void in his chest.

-.-.-.-

Of course, it couldn't be easy. No, Fon pushed Tsuna to the very limit, physically and emotionally. He led them around in completely unnecessary circles, around bends then back again, taking the _longest way possible_. And all the time, he stayed just in sight, but if Tsuna didn't push his limits, he'd lose his navigator. Despite how much training he'd undergone in his five and a half years with Fon, running for three straight hours at max Tsuna speed was exhausting. And something he was never going to do again.

(His Intuition laughed at him. He studiously ignored it.)

Then his Intuition shifted to anticipation, singing **_yellowbrightyellowlightshining,_ ** and he heard the "EXTREME!" from around the corner before he collided with the brick wall that was Onii-san's body - or he would have, if Takeshi hadn't yanked Tsuna back just in time.

"DID I KNOCK YOU DOWN?" Ryohei asked, in normal Ryohei volume. "I'M EXTREMELY SORRY! LET ME HELP YOU UP!"

Then he looked down and saw _Tsuna-_

(bandages long torn, filthy, bloodstained, like the childish naivete Ryohei used to hold that the mafia had ruined, one hand and another leg ripped off, balancing on a slick wall just to stay upright, fighting with all his fierce love, protectiveness and enthusiasm in only one fist [so sorry I messed up dragged you into this but please forgive me dont punish me by leaving], even as the life slowly leeches out of him and it's so horrible to see that Will die, or at least not be enough to save him [you are my sunshine my only sunshine you made me happy when skies are gray you'll never know dear how much I loved you even after they took you away] [please let me find you i need you my healer])

-and his face twisted up like he ate something really sour, not really sure what expression to make.

Tsuna just stared up at Ryohei before climbing onto him and clinging like a koala, tears falling and trembling again, and his Sun doesn't object. He buried his head in Ryohei's neck and the edge of his shirt. Ryohei's voice is uncharacteristically calm and soft when he says, "Hello to the extreme, otouto. Don't worry. I've got you."

“Welcome home, Ryohei,” he gasps out. “Sorry there’s no mocha or pictures for you.”

Ryohei’s favorite drink was a mocha latte and of course his Sky made the best. He also loved visiting different places all over the world and seeing their different cultures, so they’d had several photography books that they’d look through and talk about whenever Ryohei returned from a mission.

Then the Sun faced Takeshi, they raced to find Fon, chatted lightly, and every so often, patted Tsuna's head and whispered things he needed to hear. The boxer recognized flashbacks when he saw them. He may not have been the best healer, but he was his Sky's healer, and that counted for something. He was actually very sensitive to the needs of his patients.

They chased after Fon for another hour, his pet monkey chattering obnoxiously and him maneuvering in ways that Tsuna thought were impossible before (not that he gave it more than a passing glance of attention in his tired state) and that his Rain and Sun somehow found ways to follow.

Out of consideration, Ryohei’s voice stayed low until they went in a cozy-looking restaurant (but not until after a detour to the fancy, palace-like building beside it, which had distracted both Guardians) and Fon ordered something really weird and metaphorical that let them into the back room.

Fon smiled with a lethal undertone, eyes sharp, and said, “Reborn and I will never forget it if you fail this.”

That was a terrifying enough threat to break through the haze of drugged Flames Tsuna was submerged in (for all of five minutes). He shuddered and Ryohei and Takeshi thumped his back (ow, they didn’t know their own strength) in a brotherly moment of pity.

“We can’t let you fail this, then,” Takeshi said gravely. “No one should be subjected to that. I mean, I had plenty of fun watching Reborn ‘teach’ you last lifetime, but that’s where I draw the line.”

“We will extremely help you as much as possible, otouto,” Ryohei vowed.

-.-.-.-

"Um, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you happen to know why the walls are moving?"

Tsuna mumbled, "'S an elevator," from his spot on Ryohei, from which he still hadn't moved.

Takeshi blinked in surprise at both how free he'd been with the question (it'd been a long time since he'd done that, the bond must be relaxing him) and that Tsuna had actually known the answer.

"Hyper Intuition," Tsuna mumbled again.

"Oh, yeah!" the Sun and Rain Flame users said in unison.

"That's a really extreme ability, Sawada! I had forgotten about that!" Ryohei continued and patted Tsuna again. And his hair. It was so fluffy! Even better than his sister's hair! Speaking of his sister... When had she gotten separated from him?

The door rumbled open.

-.-.-.-

When the door rumbled open, they were met with the sight of twenty-five-or-so other examinees.

A small (green?) man approached them, bearing badges. Tsuna's Flames, while still bathed in afterglow, a part of them happy and content (the parts that had a blue and a yellow string twined around them peacefully), the other, unclaimed parts, stood as attentive and watchful as hounds. A tiny growl built up in his throat, but it was stopped by Takeshi before it became more substantial. His Rain's eyes said _it's okay, just trust me._

 _Okay_.

It was nice to have people to trust again.

He let Takeshi handle his 27 badge. His Rain got an 80 and his Sun got a 33, for some inexplicable reason. They started off to a corner, until-

-they were halted by a tonfa lodging into a (solid rock) wall where they'd been walking a millisecond before.

Tsuna's Flames stirred again.

**Author's Note:**

> so there's the beginning of this HxH KHR xover. I noticed that there were absolutely no regularly updating, not-abandoned, good stories in this crossover section, and was like What? There are so many ideas I have for this! So I might do some other plotbunnies for this crossover.
> 
> Okay. Stuff for this story.
> 
> -Lots of angst, I love angsty!Tsuna, so that's one of the reasons he'll be having flashbacks during the whole story. I also love BAMF!Tsuna, so he'll be very defensive and possessive of his Family until his Flames calm down, which probably won't be until after the Exam or near the end of it when the crowds finally disperse.
> 
> -So yeah, there will be lots of flame theory scattered here and there, lots of freedom taken with that.
> 
> -Xanxus will definitely be after the Exam, if he arrives, and don't worry, he'll have the Officers with him.
> 
> -Yes, Gon and Co. will appear, but I don't know if they'll interact that much with the KHR crew. I'll probably write some scenes from their POV, occasionally. Otherwise, I might create a Ryohei/Takeshi/Gon alliance/awkwardly platonic friendship. But only for the people watching, they're not the type to be awkward.
> 
> -I can't put too many people here. Right now I have approximately 14 additions to the regular exam planned. If I want the last phases to go right, I have to add a bunch of OC applicants too. I don't want to add too many.
> 
> (Am I the only one who sees Gon as almost equally a Sun and a Sky? A Sunny Sky? That sounds about right.)
> 
> Anyway, please give me feedback! Please tell me what you liked, or what you didn't!


End file.
